Lachlan Hoffmann
---- |perks = ---- |derived =Hit points: 200 Damage Threshold: 38 (With power armor) }} "Damn, I could go for a cold glass of Nuka-Cola right now." Lachlan Hoffmann Lachlans Life Story Lachlan Hoffmann is an sergeant in the Enclave Armed Forces, stationed at the Phoenix Military Base in 2281. The Vault Born in Vault 116 near the Capital Wasteland on 26 November, 2254, Hoffman learned a fair deal about computers, engineering and robotics at a young age from his mother, who was V116's primary roboticist. He also learned how to hack computers and even used those skills to hack the overseers computer and other computers in the Vault and would get into trouble almost every week. He even learned how to speak German because his paternal family was German. On 11 January, 2274, Vault 116 was opened by the Enclave and the Vault residents were assimilated into the Enclave. The Enclave Lachlan immediately went into military training at Raven Rock. After his basic training, he was sent on basic missions that mostly consisted of scouting territory patrols and guarding outposts. After proving his utility to the Enclave, he was bestowed the rank of private first class. When Raven Rock was under attack by the "Lone Wonderer" Lachlan tried to leave the facility he was attacked by one of the sentry bot's but due to his skill with robotics he knew where to shoot the sentry bot with his Plasma Rifle. He then meet up with some other people and got to a Vertibird and left a few minutes before the facility exploded. He was also stationed at Adams Air Force Base after the destruction of Raven Rock for a time. Hoffmann was present on base when the Brotherhood of Steel attacked. He and some other Enclave soldiers escaped in Vertibirds and watched the destruction of the mobile base crawler from a safe distance away from the explosion and the Brotherhood. He is currently stationed at Phoenix Military Base near the Mojave Wasteland. He was promoted to sergeant for his service to the Enclave and is now leading various missions across the Mojave and Utah such as attacking enemy outposts going undercover and going to Pre-War bases. Personality Generally friendly and intelligent, Lachlan always enjoys listening to peoples story's and tells them his if he knows he can trust them enough, He tries to talk things out that result in fighting but is relatively fine with it if it happens The only few topics Lachlan tries avoids is talking about his family since they where killed seven years ago and likes to forget it and will most likely get upset or angry if someone asks him about them. Other Stories Lachlan has a lot more stories to tell anyone he trusts; some might even find some of his holotapes in his hidden supply caches. Have a read or listen if you happen to run into him in his travels. Gallery Lachlan's 5.56mm Pistol.png|Lachlan's 5.56mm Pistol Undercover Lachlan.png|Lachlan undercover as a bounty hunter. Themesong Category:Characters Category:Enclave Category:Spocklan116